1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic compacts, and more particularly to compacts of the type that are capable of storing and dispensing an unusually large variety of different cosmetic products in a single, easy-to-use package.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
The following references are hereinbelow listed as being considered a representative sampling of prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:1,453,5631,698,2662,104,1043,828,8024,944,4025,025,8177,828,000U.S. Patent Application2010/0319723Publication No.:
In particular, the earliest U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,563, illustrates a vanity case which presents a first compartment constituted as a pull-out drawer slidably received in a base, and a second compartment formed in the base itself, with a hinged lid and a clasp at the front of the lid. This prior art device is considered by applicants, to be exemplary of a very large number of subsequently developed cosmetic containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,266 discloses a two compartment container, wherein the compartments are arranged side-by-side in a base with a slidable closure member. A cup-like recess is formed in upper portion of the closure member, and a secondary closure member is arranged to fit onto the first. The recess and secondary closure member constitute a third compartment for storage of a cosmetic substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,104 shows a cosmetic compact utilizing a container with a slide cover, and further including a flap on the cover, which can be opened to reveal a mirror. The unit is made up of essentially one base, and one slide cover on the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,802 relates to a device for applying wax to human hair, and features a base with a hinged closure, and a multi-sided cake therein, provided with different wax compositions. The base has a side opening, and the cake is turnable in the base so as to expose any one of its multiple sides toward the opening of the base. Several variations on this theme are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,402 relates to a multiple-compartment cosmetic container having a number of interconnected, sectional parts capable of being fitted one upon the other, and wherein the sectional parts each have slots to receive sliding drawers for containing cosmetic substances. Cooperable interlocking structures on the sectional parts enable them to be quickly assembled to one another, or broken down. The arrangement is such that different sectional configurations are made possible, according to the preferences of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,817 involves a cylindrical vanity case providing a plurality of individual drawers about the side wall of the case. The drawers can be opened simultaneously by twisting one part of the case with respect to a second. An upper compartment is also provided, with its own closure, and a second, larger closure is hingedly connected to the remainder of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,000 discloses a multi-part cosmetic container, having essentially a base and slide cover therefor, with a compartment in the base and a second compartment in a recess in the cover. The second compartment has a flap hinged thereto, to expose a mirror on the underside of the flap.
Published Patent Application No. 2010/0319723 discloses a multi-drawer make-up kit constituted of a plurality of complementary boxes that can be interconnected to one another in order to form a number of different configurations. Complementary male and female structures on different faces of the blocks provide retention to maintain the blocks in assembled relation.
It is considered that large scale commercialization of the devices noted above has not occurred. Undue complexity may have been a concern. Alternately, promotional considerations may have prevented the disclosed arrangements from being made and sold in quantity.
It is further noted that some of the devices discussed above did not relate directly to cosmetic applications. Accordingly, the relatively high demand today, for treatments to the face, hands, and body, has resulted in the need for large-scale, inexpensive yet reliable methods and fixtures for storing and dispensing health-care and/or beauty-care products.